


Different stars

by Zerolite



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Also do not quote me on how Tardises are made, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And the Chameleon Arch was actually used more than once on screen, Fix-It, Fixing canon with a hammer, Gen, I Tried, Plus mentioned oc companion, Set in AU, The Doctor (Doctor Who) is a Dork, The doctor is in Donna's head, What if Donna didn't lose her memories?, cause I took her line of her getting his mind during the meta-crisis in a literal sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerolite/pseuds/Zerolite
Summary: What if Donna didn't lose her memories of the Doctor? With her DNA altered by the timely intervention of use of an altered Chameleon Arch to make her a Time Lord without losing any memories, she's adjusting to human life as both a time lord, and the version of The Doctor now living in her head.





	Different stars

**Author's Note:**

> Been binging DW recently and I'm dreading the last ep of season 4. Largely written cuz I wanted a better ending for Donna than what we got, fair warning I did my best to write her accurately as well as the Doctor!

Safe to say Donna was often bored after the Doctor dropped her off back home after the whole, meta-crisis turning her into the Doctor-Donna and dealing with Davros, she was very thankful his companion/her friend Alira had thought to use the Chameleon arch to change her DNA to keep her memories of the Doctor, she had a feeling that she'd be indebted to her for a long while cause of that, but she was bored after being dropped back on earth to get used to the changes done to her.

Though considering she had the Doctor, well, a version of him in her head, it wasn't always boring. Along with her mind being supercharged, she got a version of him in her head which, she didn't notice at the time during the whole Dalek problem, but a few weeks after she definitely knew she wasn't alone in her mind anymore.

“_Was that Jack Harkness?”_ Donna heard in her head as she was walking to work and her eyes were darted to focus on a man walking by. _“Oh, that's not Jack, sorry Donna.”_

“It's alright. I know my life isn't exactly the most interesting right now.” She murmured quietly, knowing anyone who saw her talking would think she was a nutter as there was no one else there with her they could see.

He could do mild things like making her look somewhere or jerking her hands away from something, but he never took control over her completely despite the feeling she got that he totally could.

Sometimes she could see him, albeit knowing it was a hallucination because people walked through him, but it made the boring work shifts she did a lot more interesting.

“Oi! Is anyone going to refill the printer? It's going to run out of ink and paper soon!” She heard him call from further in the office and she turned her head to see him waving his hands and jumping at several other employees walking by. “Hey! You there, standing like a bump on a log, how about you refill this before it has a jam or starts blaring that annoying out of paper alarm?!” He got right in the employee's face as they were loitering around the water cooler and was still waving his hands.

She suppressed her chuckles behind her hand, not answering the person to the left's inquires as to what was so amusing to her.

It was easy to see he was bored like her, he had stated before that he was not suited for domestic life and his mannerisms showed that.

Well, good thing she was growing her own Tardis, it was just taking time is all. She had taken over the spare room in her grandfather's house, stating she had a project she was trying to do so she needed a room, thankfully Wilfred was understanding and let her take it.

That room was where she had full conversations with the Doctor in her head, and he helped guide her hands in building what she could of the control console while the core was, growing as it were.

“Now, I don't know what form this Tardis will take, but considering my Tardis gave you the coral and blueprints, it's possible it's form will be like it.” He examined the core, walking around the small table in the center of the room it was on.

“What, like a blue police box?” She raised an eyebrow at the brunette, seeing his eyes flicker to her as he grinned.

“Doesn't have to be blue~” He all but sing-songed, skipping over to her and grabbing her hand, tugging her over to the pulsing crystal sticking out of the growing coral and placing her hand on it. “It's going to be one of a kind, the Doctor-Donna's Tardis, though considering we don't have the parts to make a chameleon circuit it will be stuck in whatever form it takes unless we get a circuit.”

“How? Like stealing it from Galifrey?” At that comment, he looked to her with surprise before grinning manically.

“Oooh, that's a good idea!” He all but jumped in the air. “Travel back to before it's gone and nick it from the repair shop or parts shop!”

“I do hope you remember where those are, cause I've never been there before.” She chuckled at his excitement.

“Oh you'd love it Donna!” He beamed and she got the distinct impression he was going to start describing it, which is exactly what he did. “The sky's a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever, slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine! The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire! When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song...”

She got images flickering through her mind, no doubt from his memories as he described it in great detail, and she could see his love for his homeworld, as well as the flickering sadness in his eyes at it no longer existing.

Later, when she was done building parts of the Tardis for the night, she couldn't answer Wilfred's concerned questions as to why she looked like she had been crying. Instead, she merely looked up to the skies and smiled at the millions of stars up there, just waiting for her to join them in the great, big universe.

Once her Tardis was done growing, her next destination would anywhere and everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny bit short, but wasn't exactly sure what else to add XD The Doctor, the original one, dropped her back off on earth with her family cuz he wanted to make sure she was in a familiar environment as she adjusted to being turned from simply Half human and half time lord to full Time lord, but he does plan on picking her back up eventually. 
> 
> And quick little note: Said original Doctor is VERY unaware of both her having a version of him in her head and that the Tardis gave her both Tardis Coral(Read about that on the wiki and it's been stuck in my head since) and blueprints to make her own Tardis. Granted it's going to be hard to MAKE it on earth as she's dealing with less advanced tech than the Time Lords had, but with The Doctor in her head and the fact she's still got a human mind to think up things time lords wouldn't ever think, she'll manage I think ^^
> 
> And another note before I go: He was able to "touch" her and pull her over to the coral due to quite a bit of manipulating her senses, in reality she wasn't exactly being pulled as she moved but she felt like it was, sort of like when you feel something touch you that isn't there. It's weird to explain and I don't understand it much myself, but I hope that made sense XD
> 
> (And yup I have an OC companion called Alira but more on her later in different fics-)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little thing! I plan to write more DW stuff when ADHD isn't making me bounce around projects like crazy XD


End file.
